This invention relates to latch mechanism for tiltable truck cab structures.
In one known type of truck, a cab structure is mounted on the body structure of the truck for movement between a normal operating position and a tilted position, in which access can be gained to the engine compartment of the truck. The tiltable cab structure is held in the normal operating position by a latch mechanism which is normally released by a handle located on the exterior of the cab.
One known latch mechanism comprises a keeper, a releasable latch member which is mounted for latching engagement with the keeper, and a releasing linkage for locking the latch member in engagement with the keeper. If such a mechanism is used in a lock for a tiltable cab structure, the vibrations transmitted to the latch mechanism during movement of the truck may be sufficient to move the releasing linkage to such an extent that the latch is released thus causing the cab structure to tilt while the vehicle is in motion.